Poping of the big question then tragedy strikes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is pregnant at her graduation party that Emily and Richard threw for her at the end of season 7 and has a secret hidden from everyone then gets sick and passes out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Um, I'm just I'm so...surprised. I-I just - um, would - um...'' Rory says and turns around to look at her parents

''uh m-mom dad will you guys come talk to me outside for a second?'' Rory asks them

''y-yea sure hun come on.'' Lorelai says and takes her outside with Chris

''so what's going on?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm uh...I'm.. uh.'' Rory says

''what hunnie come on?'' Lorelai questions her

''I'm pregnant.'' Rory tells them looking down

''What?'' Lorelai questions her in ashocked tone

''wow!'' Chris says

''does Logan know?'' Lorelai questions her

Rory shakes her head ''no.'' Rory tells her

''when did you find out

''a couple of morning's ago at home.'' Rory tells her

''oh so is that why I found an empty pregnant test in my trash can?'' Lorelai asks her

''you found it?'' Rory asks her

''yes hunnie I had to empty the trash because it was trash day we're you going to tell me?'' Lorelai asks her

''I was going to.'' Rory tells her

''Rory hunnie what's wrong?'' Lorelai gently lifts Rory's chin to look at her

''Chris does she look okay to you?'' Lorelai asks Chris

''you don't look so good hunnie what's wrong?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm just really hot and just havn't felt well all day.'' Rory tells her

''oh then you should be at home in bed resting it's not good for the baby.'' Lorelai tells her

''I didn't even want this stupid party.'' Rory says and falls to the ground and passes out

''OH MY GOD RORY HUNNIE!'' Lorelai says and bends down to check on Rory ''Rory hunnie come on baby wake up.'' Lorelai tells her ''Chris go call for help then get Logan!'' Lorelai tells him making sure Rory has a pulse

'I'm on it.'' he tells her and calls 911 then runs inside

''Logan come with me.'' Chris tells him

''okay.'' Logan says and follows him outside and sees Rory laying on the ground

''Ace!'' Logan screams and gets down on the ground with her ''what happened?'' Logan asks Lorelai

''I don't know she wasn't feeling good one minute then the next she passed out!'' Lorelai tells him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Paramedic's get there and get her on a stretcher and get her into the ambulence and Logan rides with her while Lorelai and Chris follow closely behind the Ambulence to the hospital.

''god I'm so worried about her.'' Lorelai shakes and bites her nails in his car

''shh she's going to be okay everything;s going to be alright relax.'' he pulls her hand away from her mouth and holds it for a few minutes while he drives

''she's pregnant Chris!'' Lorelai tells him in a concerned tone

''I don't think it's Logan's either how could it be he hasn't even been around in a while because he's been in San Francisco so much oh my god what if she loses it.'' she tells him

''well whose would it be?'' he asks her

''Dean's!'' Lorelai tells him

''Dean's?'' he questions her

''Rory's seeing Dean?'' Chris asks her

''uh yea.'' she tells him

''since when?'' he asks her

''since they are still friend's she's been hanging out with him a lot lately.'' Lorelai tells him

''does Logan know she's seeing Dean?'' he asks her

''uh well no I don't think so.'' she tells him

Chris pulls into a parking spot in the parking lot at the hospital and runs inside with her

''Logan where is she?'' Lorelai asks him ''how is she?'' ''what happened?'' Lorelai asks him

''I don't know they wouldn't let me be with her or tell me anything until you got here.'' he tells her

Lorelai goes up to the desk

''uh hi I'm looking for my daughter Rory Gilmore.'' Lorelai tells the nurse at the front desk

''she's getting checked out right now you have to wait in the waiting room.'' a nurse tells her

''once again i'm looking for my daughter Rory Gilmore where is she?'' Lorelai asks the nurse

''are you family?'' the nurse asks her

''yes duh I'm her mother and this is her father and we want to see her damnit!'' Lorelai tells her angrily

the nurse checks a pad of paper ''she's still in the emergency room you can't go down there right now.'' the nurse tells her

''ugh!'' Lorelai gets angry

''my daughter is pregnant damnit and you denying me to see her?'' Lorelai questions the nurse angrily

''What?'' Logan says

Lorelai gasps ''Oh Logan!'' Lorelai says

''I'm sorry .'' the nurse says

''.'' Lorelai says

''now please just go wait in the waiting room and a doctor will be up to update you on your daughter's condition shortly.'' the nurse tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan takes her into the waiting room.

''Rory's pregnant?'' Logan asks her

''oh Logan I'm so sorry and yes she is she fund out a couple of morning's ago that's why she's been so sick.'' Lorelai tells him

''mine?'' Logan asks her

''um...'' Lorelai says

Lorelai shakes her head ''no.'' Lorelai tells him

''I'm so sorry Logan she's been hanging out with her old ex boyfriend Dean while you we're gone she needed comfort something you couldn't give her since you were away in San Fran.'' Lorelai tells him

Logan collappses in a chair

''you okay?' she asks him

Logan nods ''yup.'' he says

''god I am so stupid I just asked her to marry me and now she's been cheating on me and pregnsnt with another man's baby?'' he asks her

''she didn't cheat on you what they did didn't mean anything it was just a 1 time mistake.'' she tells him

''she loves you and I know you love her.'' Lorelai says to him

''I do I love her a lot and with all my heart and I still want to be with her.'' he tells her

''can you forgive her?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea I do.'' he tells her

''good even though she hasn't said yes yet.'' she says

''do you think she will?'' he asks her

''honestly no.'' Lorelai tells him waiting a reaction but doesn't get one

a doctor comes into the room ''um Gilmore?'' he asks

''yes I'm Rory's mother what's going on with her is she okay?'' Lorelai asks him

''well it took us a while to get her stabilized and she's going to be fine her blood sugar just dropped dangerously low do you know when the last time she ate was?'' the doctor asks them

''I don't know Logan do you know?'' Lorelai asks him

''um no I know she didn't eat today.'' he tells her

''ahh that's why.'' the doctor says

''what about the baby is it okay?'' Lorelai asks him

''I'm sorry but it's gone she started to bleed and it was loose her or loose the baby.'' he tells her

''yup she's stabilized and is in a room being closely monitored but only one can visit her at a time.'' the doctor tells her

''oh man okay thank you doctor.'' Lorelai says and watches the doctor leave the room

''you okay?'' Logan asks her

''yea thanks.'' Lorelai says

''poor Rory.'' Logan says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''you okay?'' she asks him

Logan just shrugs ''scared to death.'' he says

''I know you are.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''well I think I'm going to see Rory now.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh well actucally would you mind if I go first?'' Logan asks her

''oh yea sure Logan I think she would like that and you deserve it and get the answer from her.'' she tells him

''okay thank you Lorelai.'' he says

''sure.'' Lorelai says and watches Logan leave the waiting room

Logan wakes to Rory's room and takes a deep breath outside and door and slowly opens the door and walks in and sees her laying on the bed and slowly closes the door quitely and walks over to her and gently holds her hand.

''Ace?'' he says softly sitting down in a chair next to her

Rory slowly starts to wake up and turns her head towards him .

''Logan...?'' she questions

''hey Ace how are you feeling?'' he asks her softly in his soft sexy voice

''I'm sor...I'm so sorry Logan.'' she starts to break down

''shh Ace don't talk just relax it doesn't matter everything is forgiven and forgotten and fixed I love you Ace.'' he tells her

''Logan?'' she questions him

''yea Ace?'' he answers her

''you we're going to be a daddy.'' she tells him

''I know Ace.'' he says

''it was...your's.'' she tells him

''what?'' he questions her

''it...it was?'' he asks her

''uh huh.'' she nods

''oh Ace.'' he starts to break down

''Logan...'' she says

Logan cries with his head on the bed ''we lost the baby Ace.'' he tells her

''what?''Rory questions him

''you passed out at your graduation party Ace they tried to save it but they just couldn't save it Ace I'm so sorry for just telling you out of the blue like this.'' he tells her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory cries with him for a while

''where's...where's my mom?'' she asks him

''she's right outside Ace do you want me to get her for you?'' he asks her

''uh huh.'' Rory nods

''okay.'' Logan says

''I love you sweetie.'' he tells her and kisses her forehead and leaves the room to go and get Lorelai

Lorelai is sitting with Chris in the waiting room and looks up.

''oh hey.'' she says

''hey she wants to see you.'' Logan tells her

''she does? '' Lorelai questions him in a surprised tone

''yea.'' he says and nods

''okay thanks Logan.'' she says and gets up and leaves the waiting room to go and see Rory

Lorelai gets to Rory's room and slowly opens the door and sees her ''hey sweetie how are you feeling?'' Lorelai asks her and smiles and closes the door and walks over to her

''ugh what happened?'' Rory asks her

''you don't remember?'' Lorelai asks her

''you passed out.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's what Logan told me but how?'' Rory asks her

''well sweetie you wern't feeling well at your graduation party and we we're outide talking like you wanted to and told us..uh your dad and I about you being pregnant and you started to turn pale and sick and your knees gave out and you fell to the ground.'' Lorelai tells her

''what?'' Rory questions her

''your blood sugar dropped really low you you gave us a scare kido.'' Lorelai tells her

''when was the last time you had a decent meal?'' Lorelai asks her

''I...I don't know a while ago.'' Rory tells her

''well we're gonna getcha something to eat what would you like?'' Lorelai asks her

''I...I don't know I'm just really sleepy.'' Rory asks her

''shh.'' Lorelai sits next to her stroking the side of her head 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''I'm so sorry Mom.'' Rory appoligizes

''shh...hunnie?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea?'' Rory answers her

''whose baby was it?'' Lorelai asks her

''it was Logans and I'm definitely positive on that.'' Rory tells her

''What? '' Lorelai questions her ''You mean you didn't sleep with Dean?'' Lorelai asks her

''that's not your business but it was definte that it was Logan's.'' Rory tells her

''oh hunnie I'm so sorry.'' Lorelai appoligizes to her

''WHAT YOU TOLD HIM I SLEPT WITH DEAN AND THAT THE BABY WAS DEAN'S?'' Rory goes crazy

''hunnie noo shhh relax I didn't tell him that I just told you're dad and assumed it was Deans!'' Lorelai tells her

''YOU WHAT?'' Rory questions her

''shh hunnie calm down relax.'' Lorelai tells her trying to calm her down stroking her head and side face

''thank you for not telling Logan.'' Rory thanks her

''you're welcome.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay get some sleep kido. I'll go get you some food. I'll be back in a bit.'' she tells Rory

''okay.'' Rory says

''love you kid.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her forehead

Rory smiles and watches her walk out of the room closing the door.

Chris finds Lorelai.

''hey she okay?'' Chris asks her

'yea yea she's fine I'm just gonna go get her some food but go in and sit with her she will be happy that you're here.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai runs down to the cafe to get Rory some food and Chris goes into the room.

''hey kido.'' Chris says and smiles

''Hi dad.'' Rory says softly smiling from the bed

Chris walks over to her and kisses her head. 


End file.
